Lurid Crimson
by dazzle me golden
Summary: “Ed…ward…” Her desperate tone matched the devastated expression on her nearly white features. She stood loosely, violent convulsions rocking her body relentlessly. I was decided. before she could get another word out, I was running.
1. Unleashed

**I do not own Twilight. If I did, I'd make breaking dawn come out faster!**

Blood flooded her cheeks again, turning her skin the most delicious color I had ever seen. The scent was a thick haze in my brain. I could barely think through it. My thoughts raged, resisting control, incoherent.

(Exert from midnight sun pgs 9-10)

_I won't… I won't! I can't! Think of Carlisle! Think of all he has built for me! _The more humane side of myself argued, for the unfortunate girl that was seated beside me. The grip on myself loosened.

I couldn't take it. My senses overpowered me, goodness shattered in a matter of seconds. I must have her… The monster inside of me rejoiced, its wishes finally able to be fulfilled, all restraints diminished. I yearned for the pulsing red liquid shielded by her sheer skin. I needed it.

All havoc broke loose from the deep depths I thought I had confined it with all of my being, years ago. I darted from my seat, dashing vampire speed across the dull yellow hued classroom, newly tainted by disorganized splotches of crimson, remnants of my unfortunate victims. I left them lying, lifeless on the scarlet blood soaked floor.

Nobody even had time to feel pain, and in that I felt the slightest sense of sedatement cross my troubled mind. It had all ended very quickly for them.

I tilted my head to face Bella, the last one, standing with a splendor of emotions sprawled across her face, impossible to decipher. I could only guess what thoughts were flooding her mind- her last, for me to never hear, locked in the deep confines of her mind I could not reach, never would.

"Ed…ward…" Her desperate tone matched the devastated expression on her nearly white features. She stood loosely, violent convulsions rocking her body relentlessly. She limply dropped, hyperventilating on her hands and knees, her heartbeat jumping offbeat, erratically. "Please… E-ed-ward… p-PLEASE!" She gasped between sobs. Tears began sliding off of her begging face, dripping onto her hands splayed across the floor.

A warm burst of air from the air vent decided me. Before she could get another word out, I was running.

**AN- Oh, what is the fate of our Bella? Sorry bout the cliffy peoples- I really don't know what's going to happen next either. –Blushes- what do YOU want to happen next? By the way, Edward didn't kill all of the people in the class just for sheer amusement, (He'd never do that!) He did it so no one would see that it was him, y'know, destroying the evidence. If you haven't read the first chapter of midnight sun, READ IT! Go to then click on other projects, click on midnight sun, then there should be a link at the bottom. click it, then read it.- if you read it, this chapter will make much more sense. now go review! Yay for reviews! **


	2. Monster

A warm burst of air from the air vent decided me. Before she could get another word out, I was running.

* * *

Scared stiff, she had her trembling pose locked in place. So easy to get to. I closed the distance between us, locking her in an iron grip. Her shaking ceased, as she lay limp in my very own arms. Her pulse was a faint undertone in her unconsciousness. Her breath slowed to a minimal point.

Logic, instinct told me to take her now. She was under, to feel no pain, and there were no witnesses to see my horrid act. Yet, to a small part of me, the mere thought of her cold, white, drained body made me writhe in agony. To that miniscule fraction, this was unbearable.

I leaned in for the bite to end her shortened life, pressing my lips to her throat. Venom was beginning to drip from in between my teeth, spilling a tiny pool below her soft jaw line.

I cradled her head in my hands, and in a decisive burst, pushed her away.

Her scent was just as strong, still a heavy haze in the air and my brain. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it. It just couldn't be her. It was just too much for me to bear.

But the aroma of human blood in mass was intoxication. Sedating my thirst, I drank from a human, limp under the black tabletop. The taste that drugged my senses was amazing. The sweetest flavor greeted me, and greedily, I ingested the soft, smooth liquid until there not a single drop left in the now desolate body.

It had been eighty years since this familiar pungency had buzzed my senses, a flavor that I thought I would never taste again for the rest of eternity. But here I was, relishing the taste in multiple humans. I was the worst kind of monster imaginable.


	3. Insane

**This chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers, The Goddess of Night, HinoYashaKitsu, mrs.cullen22, BloodsuckingLeech, and my beta amose. You are the people that keep me inspired to write more! **

**AN- Thank you people so much for the reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy:D Okay, so this chapter is going to be from Bella's perspective. It's not going to be a repeat- just continuing the story from her point of view. Aren't y'all just the least bit curious of what **_**Bella's**_**reaction to this is? I mean, she just witnessed a vampire massacre before her eyes. **

**I do not own twilight. I wish I did. But don't we all?**

Fear was a new emotion to me. It had to be infinitely worse than the way I felt today, with all of those annoying, curious eyes boring into my back. No, this had to be far much worse. The feeling that you were breathing your last breath, to be lost in whatever came after this life, had to be the most agonizing experience one being could hold without breaking. Though, every ounce of me felt ready to crash in on herself, like I had no chance at life.

The dull yellow walls of the classroom spun, they would not stay where they should. The commercial gray carpet didn't look nearly as civil with the newly added splotches of inflamed scarlet.

My blood was sluggish in my petrified veins, leading me into a terrified stupor. My eyes did not want to believe the lurid scene displayed, as I gazed into Edward's monstrous glare. I wanted to scream, but could not find my breath. All I could manage was disorganized gasps and sobs in the uncanny silence. "Ed…ward…" Though contorted, I was able to contrive his name through my shivering lips. Finding no other resort, I limply dropped to my hands and knees, pleading for my life.

"Please… E-ed-ward… p-PLEASE!" My unrelenting sobs strangled my voice. Tears of entreat began to slide of my cheeks, dripping onto my hands sprawled across the blood soaked carpet.

I squeezed my eyelids tight, wishing with all of what was left of myself, that this were only a horrifying dream. That I would just wake up with a disoriented expression as I normally did, then go about my normal day. Normal. Suddenly, normal seemed like an excruciatingly beautiful word.

Eyelids still shielding my pupils, I felt snow cold fetters lock around myself, his cool, heady, sweet breath on my extremely vulnerable skin.

Everything was twirling. Although my vision caged from the outside, I could imagine what he looked like. Edward's auric eyes, stealing fatal glances towards me, his glistening burgundy coated teeth bared, to reveal a traumatizing, yet beautiful grimace.

All images floating inside the erratic storm in my head subsided, shielded by ever-encroaching ebony, growing larger, and larger…

Everything was pitch darkness. All of my senses were numbed completely, as if I were under anesthetic at a hospital. Perhaps, I had gotten what I had wished for- that is was all just a horrid dream, an evil sentence from my subconscious. Time had no relevance where I happened to be- minutes were hours, maybe even months… It did not matter to me. Nothing seemed to matter- that was the sheer beauty of the moment.

My pleasant unfeeling state was relieved, much to my dismay. I unclenched my eyelids for what it seemed like days. They felt rusty, unused. The familiar peak of my powder blue bedroom ceiling accompanied by my old rocking chair, bed, and desk, which housed my incredibly slow computer, greeted my eyesight.

I rolled my head (my neck felt incredibly stiff) and what gazed back into my chocolate brown eyes was a set of incredible golden irises. I gulped a considerable amount of the humid air, gazing into Edward's beautiful face. No matter how terrified I was, I couldn't not appreciate his beauty. I skimmed over his angular features, losing myself in them for only the briefest of moments. "Bella." His lips did not deviate so much as a millimeter to speak, his voice distant.

A knee jerk reaction, I curved to face the voice. There he stood- so very sure of himself. I could have sworn he was right next to me…

"Bella" he chimed again, but now his voice had an incredible edge, as if his word's purpose was to sever. Edward's deep honey irises were now a shade of sickening, startling, and most of all, traumatizing scarlet, fresh blood dripping on the wooden floor, leaking from in-between his perfect alabaster pale lips. He dropped into a crouch predatorily, his movements mimicking that of a deadly feline's, as he pounced with blinding speed at a fixed point, which seemed to be myself.

I was too exhausted to feel any sort of fear in any way, shape, or form. So I just peered through the fog of my near sleep at Edward diving in towards me.

He stopped in mid-air, leaping back into a different persona. His face read friendliness, openness, all traces of malice erased from his perfect features. His irises glowed a brilliant honey, diminishing every spot of crimson dotting his eyes. It was absolutely impossible to be afraid under his extraordinarily comforting leer.

Edward then disturbed my senses beyond all reason, another duplicate of him sprouting from himself. Facing me was two Edwards- one the golden gaze I had come to enjoy- the other the predator, always on edge of stretching into a pounce.

"Bella." They both expressed by name in two completely different ways- although both tones reflected delight, red eyed Edward sounded as if he were about to get something incredible delicious, that he had been craving for years, maybe even all of his life.

Golden eyed Edward pronounced my name as if he were really, truly eager to see me, to be with me.

The friendly walls of my room contorted, consuming both Edwards with it.

I gripped my knees, and screamed. Screamed for all of the times when I should have, screamed for the agony within me, and most of all, screamed for the absolute reality I felt in his recent presence. Would he ever get out of my mind?

**AN- okay, so, for those of you who didn't get that, Bella has gone crazy. What she saw was such sheer trauma for her that her mind couldn't take it, bended, then snapped. **

**Next chapter we get on with Edward! (And by the way, he wasn't really there. Crazy, remember?)**

**Hit that go button! You know you want to!**


End file.
